1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound endoscope with an adhesive charged in a housing that houses an ultrasound transducer section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in a medical field include those that include an insertion portion that can be introduced to a subject, an ultrasound transducer section for transmitting/receiving ultrasound being included in a distal end portion of the insertion portion. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-75345 discloses an ultrasound endoscope including an ultrasound transducer section that can provide ultrasound beam scanning.
An upper face of the ultrasound transducer section, from which ultrasound is transmitted/received, is covered by an acoustic lens. The ultrasound transducer section including the acoustic lens is housed a housing, which is a casing, except the upper face from which ultrasound is transmitted/received. With the ultrasound transducer section including the acoustic lens housed in the housing, an adhesive is charged inside the housing, preventing entry of liquid and/or gas into the housing.